1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relates to an image reducing device, a micro computer, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a cellular phone and so on, for example, when image data whose size is large is received, the image data needs be output after being reduced to a small size for a cellular phone. In this case, conventionally, processing of 1 pixel in 1 cycle has been implemented by performing processing after data is expanded to the bit width of 1 pixel unit. If data is processed after expanding the data to the bit width of 1 pixel unit, however, the processing becomes parallel processing such that gate scale becomes large. Furthermore, in the case where 1 pixel is constituted of, in YUV data and so on, 24 bit (for example, YUV4:4:4), 32 bit (for example, YUV4:2:2), 48 bit (for example, YUV4:1:1), and so on, there has been a problem that it becomes over spec in the case where 24 bit is used as bandwidth of reduction processing.
Aspect of, the invention are intended to provide an image data reducing device, a micro computer, and an electronic apparatus that can reduce image data without causing the increase in circuit scale and over spec.